brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c14s01
Text Twilight Sparkle frowned faintly across at Applejack as they walked slowly towards Fluttershy's cottage, saying apprehensively: "It's not that I want to argue, AJ, really... but... it was just a bad dream, wasn't it? And yes, I know Zecora said the demons and spirits were still lurking around the camp but... I'm not so sure if they're actually 'feeding' off her people..." Applejack grumbled a little as she shook her head quickly, replying moodily: "Believe me, Twilight. I've had nightmares before, but this felt... almost real. You can't tell me you don't have worries about them yourself... and even if you don't, it ain't right for the demons to be lurking around, studying those poor zebra folk while they're trying to heal, like they're... bugs or entertainment or something." Twilight grimaced a bit and then glanced up towards the sky in thought: it was dusk now, deepening towards evening. Rainbow had gone on ahead to the farm, and Applejack had walked Twilight to her home while cajoling her to come and join them for dinner. The violet winged unicorn had finally agreed on the condition she was allowed to check on things at the library. Celestia, Spike, and Illyria had been there, the dragon running around and fetching things for the Architect, stopping only long enough to tell Twilight that Fluttershy had been looking for her before he'd hurried on his way. Celestia had mentioned that Scrivener and Luna had left only a few minutes earlier, likely to see Fluttershy. So that had become their next destination... although for some reason, Twilight had resisted the urge to tell Applejack that Luna and Scrivener were likely already at the cottage. It was childish, maybe, but at the same time, Twilight thought if Applejack could just see the two of them being... themselves, that they weren't the evil monsters she had started to believe in one form or another they were, it would be okay. And Twilight nodded to herself before blushing when Applejack glanced at her curiously, and she mumbled: "Sorry. Lost myself in my own thoughts, I-" And then Twilight and Applejack both looked up in shock as an enormous, black-scaled reptile charged across the road in front of them and into the field, Luna cackling on the Tyrant Wyrm's back as Fluttershy clung to the winged unicorn with enormous eyes and Scarlet Sage cheered. "By Mimir, is this not delightful fun!" "What in tarnation is going on here?" Applejack asked incredulously, watching as Scrivener loped through the wide field, and then the earth pony mare shook her head and broke into a sprint, Twilight wincing and running hurriedly after her as she shouted: "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Scrivener glanced dumbly over his shoulder as he ran through the field, and then the Tyrant Wyrm's front claw tore against a tree, shattering it but knocking him off balance, and he cursed and winced as he fell, Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage both yelping as they were thrown from his back... but in a flash, Luna leapt down with a wide grin, snatching the mare out of the air with her front limbs and swerving down to catch Scarlet on her back before she easily twisted upwards, just avoiding Scrivener's tail it lashed past by bare inches. The Tyrant Wyrm rolled a few times into a copse of trees, groaning in frustration and pain as one of his wings flapped and wood ground painfully into his scales, and then he grumbled under his breath even as Luna gently set Fluttershy down before dropping to the ground herself with a laugh as Applejack skidded to a halt in front of them with an incredulous look. "What the hell were you doing?" Fluttershy blinked a few times as she sat back on her haunches dumbly, and then Luna leaned forwards as Scarlet Sage giggled and clung to her mother's neck tightly, her ephemeral locks whisking and flowing teasingly back around the child. "Why, we were merely heading to meet Pinkamena for a pleasant dinner, but I thought we'd take the express route. 'Twas a fun thrill though, was it not?" "Didn't look so fun to me... and now you've gone and tore up this whole dang field!" Applejack gestured angrily at the ground that had been marred by Scrivener's fall as the Tyrant Wyrm grunted and climbed up to his claws, absently brushing pieces of broken tree off his enormous frame as he towered over them... and Applejack did her best to repress a shudder before she shook her head and muttered, as Twilight came to a halt beside her: "Anyway, Fluttershy, Twilight and I were just about to ask if you wanted to come for dinner with us. You could probably use a nice meal now, too." "Aye, 'tis why we are heading over to the side of Ponyville, Pinkamena is meeting us there with a delicious bevy of goodies from Sugar Cube Corners and..." Luna made a bit of her face. "Some... food of her own design. I sincerely hope it is at least cooked. Say, Twilight and Applejack, thou should join us! I am sure there is more than enough for all, as stuffy Celestia backed out at the last moment." "I don't think so, thank you, got dinner waiting at home, Rainbow Dash already ran ahead to make sure." Applejack replied courteously, but there was a bit of an edge to her voice that made Luna's smile lessen a bit before the mare grimaced as she glanced up towards Scrivener nervously again, drawing her eyes over the Tyrant Wyrm's enormous, terrible shape before she hurriedly returned her eyes to Fluttershy. "Why don't you come with us, sugarcube? Us normal ponies can't just live off candy and sugar, you know." "Pinkie Pie does." Luna pointed out, and then she grinned slightly as Twilight repressed her own smile before the dark-coated winged unicorn leaned forwards, saying kindly: "Then if thou will not join us for dinner, then at least allow me to offer rest for thy weary hooves. It must have been a long day helping out the zebra-folk, after all... I would quite like to hear more about this, and 'tis no problem for Scrivener to carry us all. Come, let us-" "I'd prefer to walk." Applejack interrupted shortly, and Luna's smile faded completely now as Fluttershy nervously looked up and Scrivener frowned slightly, rumbling a bit as a faint hint of blue mist steamed out of his nostrils. "Nothin' against you two or anything. Twilight, we should get going, though... and Fluttershy, you coming too?" It sounded almost like an order, and Fluttershy blushed a bit before Luna glanced at her and said quietly: "'Tis... fine, Fluttershy. 'Tis fine. And Scarlet Sage, I know thou wert looking forwards to spending time with thine aunt... is there room at the table for a filly?" "There always is." Applejack replied with a nod, looking almost uncomfortable as she shifted a bit before offering a grin even as she said finally: "Don't think we got enough to feed something as big as that, though." Luna smiled thinly at this, her mane swirling behind her and making Scarlet Sage wince a bit as electricity sizzled through it, the filly carefully slipping backwards... and then flushing in surprise when Luna's ephemeral locks caught her, twisting around her as fluidly as serpents before slowly setting her down on the ground and sliding gently free from the filly's form. "Oh, worry not, fair Applejack. My husband has plenty to keep him well-fed." The earth pony mare looked up at this, eyes locking with Luna's for a few moments as Twilight shifted awkwardly and Fluttershy murmured softly in Scarlet Sage's ear, pulling her quietly, almost protectively aside. Then Luna shook her head and said tersely: "We shan't keep thee. Scarlet Sage, we shall pick thee up later tonight. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy... Applejack... fare thee well." With that, Luna turned and leapt upwards, flapping her wings firmly to propel herself up on top of Scrivener's head, and the Tyrant Wyrm's glowing sapphire eyes drew over them before he rumbled and turned slowly, trudging through the narrow smattering of trees and the meadows beyond as Fluttershy and Twilight traded awkward looks and Scarlet Sage looked nervously at Applejack. The earth pony mare only glared after Scrivener and Luna, refusing to give in to the fear in her chest... and then she took a slow breath before forcing a smile, looking down at the filly and around at her friends as she said quietly: "Well, come on then, fillies. Ain't polite to keep Dashie and Big Mac waiting, and I'm sure Apple Bloom will be real glad to see you, Scarlet Sage." The others ponies nodded awkwardly as Twilight began to open her mouth... but then only sighed as Applejack turned towards the road, keeping herself quiet as she glanced apprehensively at Scarlet Sage. The filly was looking nervously back and forth, and kept glancing over her shoulder at the way her parents had left, as if she wanted to go with them... and then she blushed when Twilight carefully reached down and picked her up, gently putting her on Fluttershy's back and saying quietly: "Don't worry. It'll be nice." Scarlet Sage only smiled nervously back as Fluttershy gave a soft look towards Twilight, and Twilight laughed a little as she nudged the Pegasus quietly, brushing her body against the fellow mare's. The affection helped calm them both, and they smiled a little at one another as they fell into quiet pace side-by-side, Applejack leading the way and loosening up as they resumed the walk down the road to Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom met them in front of the house, bouncing over to them with a bright smile as she exclaimed: "Scarlet Sage! Well, shucks, it's good to see you here... hey, hey, are you gonna come with us when we go looking for those statues? Wait, I bet you already know where they are, don't you?" Scarlet Sage smiled embarrassedly as she hopped down from Fluttershy's back, shaking her head quickly as she said shyly: "Not really. I could probably find out from Mom and Dad but I haven't seen any of the statues yet. They're busy a lot." "Well, Scarlet Sage, don't you worry. 'Yalways got Fluttershy and Twilight to help keep you company, and we're all real fond of you, right Apple Bloom?" Applejack smiled at her little sister, who nodded firmly before she asked curiously: "So where's Dash?" "He and Big Mac are setting the table up out around back." Apple Bloom replied with a smile, nodding quickly. "Got cider and apples already all set out." "Good. Tell you what, we'll finish up, you kids go wash up for dinner." Applejack said kindly, and Apple Bloom smiled and nodded before she gestured to Scarlet Sage to follow, the two heading into the house. Applejack watched them go, then she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Poor girl. I wonder what it must be like for her..." "Right now, I imagine it's very hard." Twilight said quietly as strode around towards the side of the house, and Applejack began to open her mouth, then simply frowned at Twilight's back as Fluttershy blushed and hurried after the winged unicorn. The dinner that followed was awkward: the food was good, Rainbow Dash was exuberant as ever and Big Mac pleasant, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage sitting down near the end of the table and having their own little conversation. But even with Applejack trying to avoid the heavier subjects, Fluttershy looked nervous and Twilight only picked at her food, wondering silently what Luna and Scrivener were eating, what Pinkamena had brought them, if they had gone into town after all or continued out to whatever secret picnic they'd had in mind. All the same, it wasn't bad; dinner ended as the last of the day's light faded from the sky, and they had apple pie for dessert after Twilight and Rainbow Dash lit the lanterns and lamps around the back of the yard, casting a warm glow over the grasses. The ponies gathered on the back deck, and the fillies sat in the tall grasses, just far enough out of earshot that the adults couldn't hear most of what they were saying as Apple Bloom winked and nudged the Pegasus playfully. "I only see one of your moms today. Where's the real one?" "Oh, shut up, Apple Bloom." Scarlet Sage grumbled, and Apple Bloom giggled a bit before she swayed when the Pegasus filly shoved her lightly. "And well, we were supposed to have dinner ourselves somewhere nice, but then Applejack showed up and... well..." "What were you gonna have? I bet it was gonna be something like candy or cookies or cake, Luna's got a real sweet tooth, we all know. God, I wish I could have candy or cookies or cake for dinner around here someday, but all we got is apples-apples-apples. Ain't got nothing against apples, but I been eatin' 'em for as long as I been alive, so..." Apple Bloom trailed off, grumbling a bit as she looked out into the darkness, then frowned a little and asked: "Hey, you see that?" "See what? Something out there?" Scarlet Sage cocked her head curiously, looking out into the darkness before she caught a faint glimmer of movement, but she only smiled a bit even as Apple Bloom looked nervous. "I don't think it's nothing bad... probably just a Phooka or a Nightmare." "I like how that ain't nothin' bad to you. You're crazy, Scarlet Sage. Big sister says we gotta be careful with them, even if your mom did bring all the demons in and stuff." Apple Bloom replied seriously, nodding a bit, and Scarlet Sage fidgeted awkwardly before the earth pony filly winced and held up her hooves. "I mean, not that I'm saying she's bad or nothing! Just that... you know... ain't you ever worried about any of 'em?" "Well, no. Atrus scared me a little at first, but then I got to know him, and understood he wasn't a bad guy at all. Just quiet. I didn't think big scary demons were quiet people but he sure is." Scarlet Sage replied with a shrug, and then she smiled a bit, looking apprehensively down at herself. "But maybe it's different for me. I got this... evil blood stuff, too, and all..." "Oh, shucks, but you're one of the nicest ponies I know! And I ain't just saying that, either." Apple Bloom replied firmly, nudging the Pegasus lightly, and Scarlet smiled as she swayed a bit. "Besides, I think that's real cool... I mean, I'm just an earth pony, and unlike the rest of my family I don't got no incredible strength or nothing." "Hey, I saw you kick Scoot that one time, Apple Bloom, you almost knocked her through a tree." Scarlet Sage pointed out, and Apple Bloom cleared her throat before the fillies smiled at each other. "Thanks, though. Mom and Celestia have... started training me again, so I'm really hoping that I get my powers under control-" "Say what now?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously as he passed with an empty pitcher of cider, and then he put this down and walked over to sit by the fillies, cocking his head. "You mean like... those crazy Blood Seer powers of yours? You still have those?" "Well, yeah..." Scarlet Sage fidgeted awkwardly, looking with an apprehensive smile up at Rainbow Dash before she winced a little as she heard the conversation among the other adults grind to a halt. "I... I try to avoid even thinking about them, but Aunt Celestia says it's really important for me to learn to control them, because... otherwise, I might... you know. Start losing control at even... the smell of blood in the air." Rainbow nodded hurriedly, looking awkwardly over his shoulder at the others as he realized they were listening in as well, so instead of pushing the subject he reached forwards and firmly patted the filly between the ears, saying quietly: "Well, you're a good kid and all, so don't try and worry about it too much, huh? Besides, look who you got teaching you all this stuff, huh? Celestia, Luna, and Twilight... two real powerful ponies and one real egghead." Twilight sighed a little at this even as Rainbow grinned over his shoulder, but Scarlet Sage smiled warmly up at the blue Pegasus before he winked and scooped up his glass, heading inside the house. And for a little while, things were calm and quiet again until Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle both excused themselves to leave. Scarlet Sage glanced up from where she was sitting in the backyard with Apple Bloom when Twilight called her name, and she smiled a little at the fellow filly as they sat side-by-side together, the Pegasus bowing her head a bit and saying quietly: "Thanks for everything, Red. I really like that we're good friends." "Yeah, we are." Apple Bloom smiled at Scarlet Sage, leaning against her and reaching a foreleg up to wrap around her and squeeze her firmly. "I like that I can share stuff with you that'd be weird to talk about with Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo." "Yeah, same here." Scarlet Sage smiled across at Apple Bloom, then she leaned up and kissed her cheek quickly before pulling away as the filly looked dumbly after her, the Pegasus saying brightly as she bounced away: "Well, I'll see you later!" "Yeah." Apple Bloom said stupidly, and then she gave a warmer smile, scrambling to her hooves and waving after the Pegasus filly as she ran past Applejack, who couldn't help but look awkwardly back and forth between the foals. "See you, Scarlet Sage!" Scarlet Sage ran around the side of the house, and Applejack sighed and glared up at the night sky overhead, muttering: "Why do I get the feeling that somethin' up there wants life to be as awkward as possible for me?" She grumbled a bit under her breath, then sighed and called to Apple Bloom as the filly began to sit back down in the grasses: "Go on inside, sugarcube, ain't good to be sitting around in the dark by yourself. Can't risk you getting eaten up by a Phooka or nothing... then who around here is gonna be able to do the work, Rainbow Dash? Y'know he ain't reliable." "Hey!" Rainbow glared across at Applejack as he straightened, dropping the other end of the table he had been about to lift with Big Mac and making the red earth pony wince as the furnishing clattered loudly against the deck. "Well excuse me, Miss Responsible, but we all can't all be the number one most bestest pony in Ponyville. Furthermore, I'm the coolest. Cool people are never on time, they're always a little late to build the dramatic tension." Big Mac grumbled a bit, and then without waiting for Rainbow Dash, he ducked beneath the table and then straightened, lifting it up and balancing the heavy furnishing easily on his back as he strode forwards, the Pegasus yelping as he stumbled out of the way. Applejack rolled her eyes, and then she glanced at her older sibling as he said kindly: "Stop frettin' now about Apple Bloom. Go say a proper goodbye to your friends. You too, Rainbow." "Alright, alright. Only 'cause you obviously don't need my help." Rainbow Dash said finally, and then he hopped easily over the railing of the patio, catching the air on his wings and flying a short distance before wincing and dropping to his hooves with a grumble to canter around the house, calling loudly: "Hey, guys, wait for a second!" Applejack, meanwhile, smiled a little as she shook her head and turned to cut through the house, and Big Mac smiled after her before he headed off the patio, carrying the heavy table with him. Without needing to look, he recognized the sound of Apple Bloom hesitantly beginning to follow him, but he stayed quiet, letting the filly gather her thoughts before he put the table down beside the back shed and slipped out from beneath it. He glanced over the bare, pockmarked furnishing, making sure no cups or anything else had been left behind before he turned, half-cloaked in shadow just outside of the dim light cast from the lamps, and he gazed down at Apple Bloom as she sat in the border of darkness and lantern glow, looking back up at him and asking hesitantly: "Big sister ain't very fond of Luna, is she?" "Nope. But I reckon it'll pass." Big Mac paused for a moment thoughtfully, then he gestured gently at Apple Bloom, and the two headed quietly back across the softly-lit back yard to sit on the step leading up to the patio together, side-by-side. For a moment they were only quiet, as Apple Bloom looked up at him and he gazed back, and then he said in his confident but gentle voice: "It ain't been easy, coming back like this. I know nopony's talkin' about it, but maybe that's just made everypony more on edge. Have you had the nightmares?" "I wasn't... scared when I died. I know that just sounds like me trying to be brave... but what hurt weren't dying. It happened too fast..." Apple Bloom closed her eyes, lowering her head. "What hurt was knowin' you and big sis... weren't comin' back." Big Mac nodded slowly, reaching up and gently settling a hoof on her shoulder as he said quietly: "And I want to apologize to you for that, Apple Bloom. We all thought we were going out there to make a difference, even I thought returning home was guaranteed, and I'd be able to keep my little sister safe... and I failed in regards to all three of those things. I'm sorry, Apple Bloom." "No, you did make a difference, you did..." Apple Bloom murmured, hugging her big brother around the waist and pressing her head tight against his side as she closed her eyes. "We got messages every now and then, letting us know what happened, everypony in the town started coming out to listen to the announcements... and I think... I think it only got scary when they started announcing... the people who died. Then we realized ain't nothing for certain... then I realized you and sis... might not come back." She fell silent, and Big Mac nodded slowly as he looked down at her softly, murmuring: "And that's part of the reason your sister is so... afraid right now. Everything we gave up, everything we lost... that she lost. Feeling like she failed you, like she failed the world... and now she's got nightmares. Hell, we all got wounds and nightmares, yeah, but hers ain't about monsters, or the things we faced. It's about failing, and not being able to save anyone, and getting so far only to fall. "She doesn't want to fail this world, too." Big Mac nodded again, then he squeezed the young foal gently around the shoulders, and Apple Bloom smiled faintly up at her big brother as she rested against his side silently. And for a little while, they only sat in quiet together as the stars twinkled quietly high above. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story